


Rule #15

by Scalliwag



Series: Rules [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag
Summary: “Rule 15: If I have to be naked, so do you.”Lance attempts to level the playing field. It sort of backfires...**This work is part of a series of smutty one-shots that expand on chapter 3 of another Klance fic, Transformations (link in the notes). Basically, Keith turns into a very horny Galra every night and Lance is there to help. There are a few things that will make more sense if you read those first 3 chapters of Transformations first, but it's not 100% necessary.





	Rule #15

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transformations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193454) by [Scalliwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag). 



> Sorry for the long wait between rules this time. Life has been crazy lately. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this rule. I started off with Lance trying to take control and... well, things just didn't work out that way for him in the end. 
> 
> Also, if people are coming back to this series after a small absence, you may notice that everything is in a different order. I have about 6 more works for this series (not counting this one), so I've decided to re-order everything to match the order it happens in relation to the original story. You may have noticed that's not even remotely close to the order I chose to write the rules in. It's also not in the same numerical order that the rules were created in. I debated just leaving well enough alone, but then figured that some people might eventually want to read this whole thing in chronological order, so... yeah. Everything is going to be ordered to reflect that going forward. Hopefully it's not too confusing.

Breaking rule number twelve wasn’t intentional. It wasn’t like Lance planned for this to happen. It’s just that when you’re still only half-dressed and your spaceship shakes like it’s just run into something, you grab the first clothes you see and run to the bridge to find out who’s attacking. Luckily, as Coran informs the hastily gathered and equally tired looking crew, it was only a slight miscalculation that had thrown the ship a bit too close to one of the planet’s moons. Coran is still rambling about whatever fine-tuning he was attempting with the navigation equipment, but the crew is beginning to scatter now. Pidge mumbles something about getting another 20 minutes of sleep. Hunk and Shiro head towards the kitchen for breakfast. Lance is about to follow them when Keith grabs his arm, tugging him to the side. 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

“Um… going to breakfast?”

“You know what I’m talking about,” Keith hisses. Lance glances around to make sure no one is paying attention to them. Coran is the only one left in the room and he seems entirely focused on the navigation panel now. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Keith reaches down and tugs at Lance’s shirt. He lets out a startled yelp before he can stop himself. Coran looks up from the glowing panels, alarmed, but Lance just waves at him reassuringly before tugging Keith out of the room. 

“What the hell! Are you trying to jump me in front of Coran? Do you have any idea how many rules that would break?”

“You’re the one breaking rules.”

“What?”

“Rule twelve. No teasing.”

“How am I teasing you?”

“You’re wearing my shirt!”

Shit. 

Lance glances down and, sure enough, Keith is right. Lance is sure he has a couple of black t-shirts tucked away in drawers somewhere, but this v-neck is most definitely Keith’s. Now that he knows, Lance can’t believe he didn’t realize sooner. He can smell Keith’s aftershave wafting off the fabric and it’s making his stomach flip in ways he’d rather not think about right now. 

“Sorry man, I didn’t realize. I just grabbed the first thing I saw and… wait, did you leave without your shirt this morning?” 

Keith blushes. 

“I couldn’t find it. I didn’t want to turn on the light and wake you up, so I just left.”

Lance tries not to grin. Picturing Keith bumbling around, trying to find his clothes without making any noise is both hilarious and strangely sweet. To Keith’s credit though, Lance had been a bit… over exuberant last night, trying to get the other man naked. 

“I’m sorry I stole your shirt. I’ll change after breakfast, okay?”

“No. Take it off now.”

“Now?” Lance raises an eyebrow. He knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help flirting just a little bit. “As in right here in the middle of the hallway now?”

“What?” Keith turns even redder. “No. Go back to your room.” 

Lance sighs. 

“Why do I have to change anyway? It’s not like anyone else but you would notice. And it’s going to be more suspicious if I go all the way back to my room just to change my shirt before breakfast.”

“I don’t care. You have to change.”

“Why?”

“Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to be around you all day with you smelling like me?”

“Hey, the no showers until morning rule was your idea, not mine—”

“That’s not…” Keith growls in frustration. It’s not as deep as the sounds he makes when he has transformed into his galra form, but it’s close enough to send a jolt of heat through Lance’s stomach. He shifts uncomfortably. “Look, I know the shower thing was probably a stupid idea, but the damage is done and it’s not going to be undone.” They’re standing close, closer than they should be in public. Keith is still clutching at his shirt, the backs of his fingers brushing against Lance’s stomach. “I’ve told you before. It’s like my smell is in your skin now. I know that and I can handle it. I can control myself if it’s just that. But seeing you wearing my clothes… it’s too much.” 

Keith is closer now, their faces only inches apart. He can feel Keith’s breath on his face. It would be so easy to just lean in and kiss him, to feel that body pressed to his, to finally feel what Keith’s lips, his real lips, taste like. 

A loud crash from the bridge, followed by some choice Altean curse words, breaks the spell. Lance steps back and Keith follows suit, finally putting enough distance between them to clear the fog. 

“Yeah, OK. Fine. I’ll change. Just… I don’t know. Tell them I wanted another hour of sleep or something.”  
Keith nods and heads off in the direction of the kitchen. Lance’s stomach growls. 

“The things I do for that boy,” Lance mutters, trudging back down the hallway and trying not to think about how hungry he is. There are a few other things he tries not to think about as well. 

***

Keith avoids Lance for most of the day, ducking out of rooms whenever he enters, disappearing the second Lance’s back is turned. It’s some serious ninja moves and it’s starting to worry Lance. He knows they came dangerously close to breaking quite a few rules today, but they didn’t actually break them. Everything is fine. Keith should not be acting this way. Unless he’s suddenly having second thoughts again. 

By the evening, Keith has been MIA for so long that Lance is worried he’s not going to show up tonight. He goes through his normal routine, though. He preps himself, just in case, then he tidies his room to occupy himself, finding one of Keith’s socks stuck behind his dresser. Damn, they had been exuberant last night. When the knock comes at the door, Lance is relieved. He slips off his robe and tosses it into the closet. 

“Come in.”

Keith bursts through the door so fast, it makes Lance jump. The purple skin and yellow eyes don’t exactly help. It’s startling enough to have someone charging at you like that, let alone someone with Galra features. Lance opens his mouth to say something, but Keith’s lips are already on him, his hands scrambling for grip on his hips, guiding them back against the wall. Keith kisses the breath out of him before finally pulling away and spinning Lance around.  
Lance can feel the line of Keith’s body behind him, pressing against him. Keith is hard, straining against the thick fabric of his pants, despite the fact that they’ve only just started. 

“Eager,” Lance says with a grin. 

“Been thinking about you all day because of that stupid shirt,” Keith says. His hips pull back for a second. There’s the sound of a zipper being undone. “It felt like you were telling everyone you were mine.” Keith presses back against him. This time it’s flesh against flesh as Keith’s dick slides against Lance’s ass. “I thought you taking it off would help, but all I wanted to do after that was show everyone that you were mine. It was torture whenever we were in the same room. I couldn’t wait to be here tonight. I’ve been hard for hours thinking about it, even before the transformation.”

There’s a snap behind him and Keith pulls back just enough to wrap a lube covered fist around himself. Lance glances over at his bed. His own bottle is lying on top of the sheets there. Keith must have found some of his own to bring along this time. 

A few seconds later, Keith pushes into him. Lance tries to make himself relax. The pace is throwing him off. Keith has never gone this fast with him, but he’s stretched enough and after a few seconds, Keith is all the way inside. Lance lets out a small groan, but he doesn’t have much time to adjust, because Keith is already moving. He can feel the scratch of fabric against his back and thighs. That’s when he realizes that Keith didn’t even bother taking off his pants. A hot breath races across the back of Lance’s neck. One of Keith’s hands, still sticky with lube, dips down to Lance’s thigh, tugging it up to rest on the chair. Keith begins to thrust into him, this new angle making Lance moan as Keith drives directly into his prostate. His legs go weak and he’s pretty sure he’d be sprawled on the floor by now if it wasn’t for Keith’s hands, one still wrapped beneath his thigh and the other wrapped around Lance’s chest. His grip tightens, claws pressing into the soft flesh of Lance’s thigh and side, but he keeps fucking into him. Lance’s head falls back onto Keith’s shoulder. He tries to stifle the wails of pleasure coming from his mouth, biting his lips as the sounds that Keith’s forcing out of him intensify. A loud groan makes it past his lips when Keith can no longer resist the temptation to latch his lips onto Lance’s exposed neck. There’s going to be a mark there tomorrow. That violates rule number… rule number… oh fuck, Lance so doesn’t care right now. 

One of his hands grips the back of the chair. The other scrambles for purchase on the wall as he pushes back into Keith. His head sags forward, and he can see Keith’s hands holding him up, still covered in those damn fingerless gloves. Another sharp thrust pitches Lance forward. His forehead presses into the wall. The arm that had been wrapped around his chest is gone, dropping instead to wrap around his dripping cock, stroking him in time with the thrusts. The fabric of Keith’s gloves is too rough, but Lance is too far gone to care. A few strokes later and he’s coming. Keith isn’t far behind.  
When Keith finally pulls out, he manages to tuck himself back into his pants before collapsing on Lance’s bed. As Lance watches, he feels a little irritated. Here he is, buck naked per Keith’s request, and Keith doesn’t even have the decency to do the same. They’re definitely going to have a talk about this. 

***

Unfortunately, there’s no time for the two to be alone the next day, so Lance doesn’t get around to bringing the subject up until the next night. 

“Rule 15: If I have to be naked, so do you,” Lance gasps. Keith raises his head from Lance’s lap, looking more than a little put out at the interruption. Lance is equally disappointed, but this is important. “Just because I can’t touch doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be able to enjoy the view.” Keith growls his frustration, but he gets to his feet nevertheless and starts stripping. Once he’s done, he starts to kneel again, presumably to return to their previous activity. 

“Wait,” Lance chokes out. “Wait. Not yet. I want to see.” Keith lets out another sigh of frustration, but he does as he’s told, standing with his hands on his hips, legs spread in a wide stance, and lets Lance take in the view. Lance’s eyes travel across toned muscles, dusted in places with a fine purple hair. Distantly, he wonders if non-Galra Keith has this same amount of body hair, but he quickly pushes that thought from his mind to focus on the treat before him. Oh man, maybe this rule isn’t a good idea after all. Because despite rule number 4, all he wants to do is drag his tongue across every plane of Keith’s body. It’s all he can think of as Keith returns to sucking his dick and he comes way too soon. 

Keith smirks at Lance, who’s still trying to catch his breath. 

“That was quick.”

“Yeah, well, what do you expect when I finally get a good look at you.”

Keith’s smirk doesn’t leave his face as he begins to stroke himself. Lance’s eyes slide down Keith’s body. Keith has always been strong, his time training as a paladin only serving to harden and define those muscles more. But even that doesn’t account for the way he looks now, purple skin tight against muscle that is flexing in a way that has to be intentional. Lance’s eyes continue to sweep downward, pausing ever so briefly on the muscles clenching in Keith’s stomach, the trail of dark hair just below his navel, a dark purple fading to black the farther south it goes. Finally, his eyes settle on Keith’s cock, enormous and sliding through the tight ring of Keith’s hand. Pre-cum dribbles from the head and Keith moans. Lance doesn’t even realize that he’s moaning as well, his breath quickening at the sight of Keith pleasuring himself. He knows that Keith won’t come like this, that he can’t. He knows that Keith won’t get off until that beautiful cock is rutting up against him, or even inside him, and feels himself begin to harden again. 

“I swear,” Lance breathes, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“If it’s too much…” Keith bends down to pick up his shirt. 

“No no no no no no. Rule number fifteen stays. It’s a good rule. Don’t put your shirt back on.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

Keith grips the shirt in his teeth and tugs, ripping off a wide strip of fabric. 

“But I think maybe you could use a break if you’re planning on making it the whole night.”

He drapes the fabric over Lance’s eyes, reaching behind his head to knot it, securing the blindfold. Lance should protest. Keith is technically following their rule, but the entire point was for Lance to see him. He should take the blindfold off himself and make Keith pay for depriving him of this treat. He opens his mouth to say as much, but the words never make it out. Keith is grinding against him, cock to cock, and suddenly the fact that he can’t see a thing feels way hotter than it should. 

Keith grips Lance’s thighs, forcing them up and spreading him wide. He continues to rub against Lance, but he starts to move lower. Lance can feel Keith’s balls against his ass, and then his dick, rubbing from his hole, up to the base of his cock. 

“Oh god, yes. Yes. Yes. I want you inside me. Please. Please. I want you to fuck me. Want to feel you. Please. Please.”

Keith pauses, pulling a rather undignified whine out of Lance’s lips. 

“No, keep going. Please. I’m ready. Just fuck me already. Just fuck me.”

The sound of fabric tearing fills the room again, only a second before that fabric slips between Lance’s teeth. He can feel Keith’s breath on his face as the cloth presses down against his tongue, cutting off his words. 

“I thought the blindfold would make it obvious, but apparently not. I’m in control tonight.” 

Keith finishes tying the knot, then leans back. Lance can feel the press of Keith’s thighs against the back of his, but other than that, he has no idea what the other man is doing, what he’s waiting for. 

“If you want me to stop, just touch me, and I will. No questions. I’ll stop and we can be done. Nod if you understand.” 

Lance hesitates. The blindfold is exciting, but the gag… he thinks about not being able to tell Keith what he needs, about being at the other man’s mercy completely, about giving away all control. A soft hand cups Lance’s face, rough callouses sliding along his temple, brushing back his hair. 

“Lance?”

He nods. 

Wet lips press against his. The gag keeps Lance from reciprocating, but it doesn’t matter because they’re gone a second later anyway. Strong hands push his legs up, forcing his knees to bend and his thighs to spread, and then that wet mouth is against his hole, licking and sucking, tongue pressing against him in firm teases, but never pushing in. Lance tries to tell Keith to hurry the fuck up, but the gag muffles his words. Right. He’s not in control anymore. His eyes roll downward. The makeshift blindfold isn’t perfect and there’s a tiny strip that Lance can see under if he tips his head back and looks down. He sees his own stomach and flushed cock. Then he sees Keith’s face, just barely visible between Lance’s legs, eyes closed in pleasure as he pushes his tongue inside. 

Lance’s eyes roll back in his head. The gag keeps him from forming words, but it does nothing to stop the deep moans forcing their way out from the back of his throat. Keith takes his time. Every time Lance feels like he’s getting close, Keith backs off, nipping and sucking at the plump flesh of Lance’s ass and the backs of his thighs instead. He’s going to be feeling that tomorrow. The thought keeps him hard, despite the fact that Keith isn’t touching him where he really needs it. He tries wiggling his hips, trying to get Keith’s attention without words or touch, but the other man just ignores it, pressing Lance’s thighs to his chest even harder, either to keep him still or get better access. 

Lance’s head is spinning by the time Keith finally lets go of his legs. Even though he can’t see it, he can feel Keith hovering over him. A moment later, he feels pressure against the spit-soaked gag in his mouth as Keith traces his fingers over it. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever been so quiet while I eat out your ass,” Keith murmurs, tugging at the gag gently, before his fingers dip down to slide along Lance’s teeth and bottom lip. “I’m tempted to remove this, just so I can hear the beautiful noises you make.”

Keith nudges at his entrance and Lance widens his legs, trying to convey without words how ready he is for Keith. Keith has already lubed himself up and the slick cock slides past Lance’s rim, only catching ever so slightly. He does this several times until Lance is whining with need. Keith finally lines himself up, steady, pressing against Lance’s hole without entering. 

“I know you hold back, usually, try to keep yourself quiet so no one else in the castle will hear, but you don’t have to worry about that now.” He begins to push in, slowly. Lance whimpers at the slow pace. He tries to move his hips, but Keith’s hands are both on him now, holding him steady. “You don’t have to worry about it now,” Keith continues, his movements still agonizingly slow. “The gag will muffle it plenty, so don’t hold back.” 

Lance moans as Keith bottoms out. He’s so full, but he just wants Keith to move. As if reading his mind, Keith’s hips begin to pull back out, still slower than Lance would like, before sliding back in. The pace stays slow until Lance is a writhing mess below Keith, moaning against the gag, sweat soaking into the sides of the blindfold. Everything narrows to the places where they’re joined. Rough, calloused hands pressing his thighs wider, nails digging into flesh. One of Keith’s thighs is pressed against the side of Lance’s ass. The other is… somewhere else. Unimportant. Not a part of Lance’s world. All that exists is that one thigh, those two hands, and the slow, thick, slide of Keith inside him. 

Keith moves above him, hips shifting slightly. The thigh that’s pressed against Lance’s ass disappears. The angle of Keith’s cock shifts inside him, brushing up against Lance’s prostate and pulling a high, needy, moan from his lips. Keith thrusts again, hitting that same spot, finally increasing his pace until his hips are slamming into Lance over and over again, making him wail with pleasure. Keith is right the gag muffles it all and Lance stops worrying if anyone will hear. The blindfold cuts off his senses, narrowing everything down to the sound of Keith’s grunts and his own muffled responses and the way that his body sings in response to Keith’s movements. A mouth presses over one of his nipples and Lance keens, arching up into the warm heat as hips continue to grind against him. One of Keith’s hands finds its way to Lance’s cock and begins to stroke. He’s grinding against Lance’s prostate now and the combined pressure between that and his hand has Lance wailing one long, drawn out note. He’s so close. So close. 

A second before he comes, he feels Keith’s hand against his cheek. The gag goes slack and is pulled from his mouth, just in time for Lance to scream his release, the sound echoing around the room and pushing Keith over the edge as well. His hips stutter and he cries out, his voice mingling with Lance’s. He thrusts into him a few more times, shallow movements accompanied by sharp grunts as he finishes. He pulls out and collapses to the side, breathing heavily. 

The room seems strangely quiet all of a sudden, the two men’s breath the only sound. Lance is pretty sure Keith has already fallen asleep until he feels those long fingers tugging at the knot on his blindfold. The fabric loosens and Keith brushes it away, fingers tangling in Lance’s hair and making him shiver. Keith scoots closer, nuzzling Lance’s jaw. 

“Wish you sounded like that every time,” he says before nipping at the skin there. 

“What? Muffled and gagged?” Lance huffs with a laugh. 

“No, not that. At the end, when you let go.”

Lance frowns, despite the warmth spreading through his chest at those words. 

“We shouldn’t have been so loud. What if someone heard?”

“Don’t care,” Keith says, tucking his head into the space between Lance’s neck and shoulder. A few seconds later, Keith is snoring softly against Lance’s skin. Lance shoves Keith over onto his own side of the bed, not worrying about waking him. It’s not fair that Keith gets to say things like that. Lance knows it’s the transformation talking, but still. It makes his heart twist in funny ways to hear Keith talking like that as a Galra and twists it even more to hear Keith deny it once he’s human again. 

Lance is determined not to forgive Keith, at least not until morning, but when Keith shifts in his sleep a few minutes later, throwing an arm over Lance’s waist and pulling their bodies flush together, Lance can’t find it in himself to push Keith away again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this work! As always, you can follow me on tumblr under the username [sscalliwag](https://sscalliwag.tumblr.com/) for updates, extras, info about my other fics, fic recs, etc. It's mostly Klance right now. I'm working mermaid Klance AU right now (Boy With A Broken Soul) and I have a Galtean Klance AU in the works that will start up once that is done (The Oath). 
> 
> Also, For some reason, my links on Ao3 have been a little temperamental lately. They'll work for a while and then the code gets corrupted somehow? I don't really know what's happening there, so you can also copy and paste the following link to get to my tumblr: https://sscalliwag.tumblr.com/
> 
> **edit: fixed those 3 typos. Thanks for pointing them out guys! I really should get a beta reader...


End file.
